The disclosure resides in a device for electrically contacting a first electronic unit with a second electronic unit.
Devices for electrically contacting electronic components are known in the prior art in different embodiments. In order that the electrical contact between the electronic components is produced in a reliable and secure manner, contact partners are conventionally used in single point pressure contact systems, the contact elements of which comprise planar contact surfaces. However, as the contact surfaces of the two contact partners contact, there is the risk of one contact element migrating sideways from the original contact point as a result of transverse forces since there is no external or internal guide of the contact elements. In the case of large tolerances, there is also the risk that the electrical contact cannot be produced in a reliable manner, as a consequence of which conventionally the fixed contact surface of the two contact partners is over-dimensioned and consequently the material costs are higher and the installation space larger. In addition, impurities adhering to the contact surfaces of the two contact partners prevent a reliable energy transmission and signal transmission.
A sensor component assembly of a brake device is known from DE 199 17 941 A1, by means of which the electrical contact between a first electronic unit, which is embodied as a pressure sensor, with a second electronic unit, which is embodied as an electronic control unit, is produced by way of a device for providing contact. In the case of the brake device described in order to simplify the assembly, an electronic control unit is accommodated in a housing that covers at least one pressure sensor and the electrical connection between the electronic control unit and the pressure sensor is produced during assembly by way of a first contact unit having four contact elements that are embodied as resilient contact pins and a second contact unit having four contact elements that are embodied as contact surfaces. The housing of the electronic control unit is fastened in this case to a hydraulic block of the brake device, in which brake device the at least one pressure sensor is arranged so that the resilient contact pins of the first contact unit are supported at one end with a defined contact pressure between the mutually opposite contact surfaces of the second contact unit. In this case, the resilient contact pins of the first contact unit are guided in guide units that are located in an insulating part, wherein the resilient contact pins comprise in each case a contact sleeve having a contact spring lying therein and at least one contact plunger that is axially displaceable in the contact sleeve and is influenced in the direction in which it is displaced out of the contact sleeve by the contact spring that is embodied as a compression spring. An axial support is provided between the contact sleeve and the contact plunger, by means of which support the contact plunger is retained in its contact sleeve. The resilient contact pin comprising contact sleeve, contact plungers and contact spring already forms in the non-installed state a stable, pre-assembled and consequently easy-to-handle component assembly. However, it is necessary for the components of the resilient contact pin to be produced in an extremely dimensionally stable manner in order to be able to ensure a permanent electrical contact that is not encumbered with problems. This particularly applies if the component assembly is embodied overall in a delicate manner. As a consequence, it is expensive overall using this technology to produce the pre-assembled component assembly comprising contact sleeve, contact spring and contact plungers and even the individual resilient contact pin comprising precision components is relatively expensive.
DE 10 2008 040 173 A1 likewise discloses a sensor component assembly of a brake device having a device for electrically contacting a first electronic unit with a second electronic unit. The device comprises a guiding unit, at least one first contact unit that is guided in the guiding unit and a second contact unit, wherein the contact units for providing the electrical contact comprise in each case at least one contact element, which contact elements cooperate as contact partners.